


Spring Time

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [21]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, IronStrange, M/M, One-sided IronStrange, Stephen-centric, StrangeIron, Unrequited Love, angst disguised as something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: But in spring, everything seems to move at a reasonable pace; never too fast, never too slow.This was why Stephen found that he favoured this time; those few months where it felt like time wasn’t moving too quickly or too slowly.





	Spring Time

During summer, time seems to move too quickly.

 

In winter, time seems to move too slow.

 

In autumn, time seems all weird and mixed up, sometimes too fast, sometimes too slow.

 

But in spring, everything seems to move at a reasonable pace; never too fast, never too slow.

 

This was why Stephen found that he favoured this time; those few months where it felt like time wasn’t moving too quickly or too slowly.

 

A time when even interdimensional threats didn’t seem to bother earth, like a small bit of respite for the sorcerers in the Sanctums and Kamar Taj.

 

During this season, Stephen often found himself sitting in the soft rays of sunlight that filtered in through the Sanctum window as he read, or, on some occasions, he would venture out into the city, to some nearby park, to sit amongst the budding flowers, blooming trees and the fresh smells of new life.

 

He’d often find himself not using portals, either, prefering to walk to any destination, taking in the blooming plants and the fresher smell in the air that came with the spring season.

 

Today, however, he did portal his way to Central Park.

 

It was important that he looked good, and turning up with pollen lightly dusting the white suit he’d chosen to wear, though a nice effect, wasn’t really want he wanted that day.

 

He’d spent a while getting ready, making sure he looked nice for the occasion, and then an extra half hour preparing himself.

 

And then it was happening; he was stepping through the portal into the park, plastering a smile onto his face, fighting down his own emotions and acting as happy as possible.

 

After all, it  _ was  _ Tony and Pepper’s wedding day.

 

Stephen wasn’t sure he was so fond of spring anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on an IronStrange discord and the weekly prompt/challenge was Spring Time. I, of course, wrote angst.


End file.
